Alternate Dimension
by SuperWG
Summary: Raven finds a disturbing sight when she visits an alternate dimension.


**Author's Notes- Hey guys! So, originally I had this as part of my epic fic, but I decided to chop it off and have it as a short standalone prequel to "What I've Always Wanted".**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **What I've Always Wanted**

 **Prologue- Alternate Dimension**

Raven felt a sense of dread as she looked around her. The destruction was everywhere, and it haunted her. The scene was almost identical to the way it was when Trigon was there, except for the people. The people were all alive, she could sense them, but they were terrified, too terrified to leave their homes.

 **Raven: What happened here?**

The team had recently come to a concensus about taking a short visit to a paralell universe. She had to combine her magic and Cyborg's technology to create the portal to do such a thing. It was surprising that everyone approved, even Robin. Raven went in first, as she was most capable of handling herself and least likely to end up stranded if something happened to the portal. Once she made sure it was safe, she'd come tell the others that the water was fine. But at this rate she probably was going to advise against coming here.

She could hear some of the people's thoughts as she passed through the dilapidated streets. They were afriad of someone. It made her sad to think that someone could be cruel enough to instill such fear in people, or cause so much destruction. And that this person got their hands on the power to do it.

She wondered where the Titans of this universe were, but she feared the worst. This place was easily recognizable as Jump City, or what was left of it. She visited the cemetery and almost felt tears overwhelm her at what she saw. There were four big tombstones that stood out from the rest, and her suspicions were confirmed. Each one had pictures of a Titan on them, with their name engraved underneath. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire.

There was none for the Raven of this time. The most likely case was that Trigon had returned and enslaved the earth, and had taken her prisoner but kept her alive, hoping to force his ways of evil on her. Either that or she had given into her father's influence and turned on humanity. Either way, it was too depressing to keep thinking about. She reached for the device she had used so that she could create a portal back to her own reality. She didn't feel it on her. She mused aloud.

 **Raven: I must have dropped it.**

She could easily use her powers to locate the device, so she wasn't worried about being stuck here. But as she began to search for it, she stepped into a circle with a weird design shape to it. It looked to be in front of some sort of temple. She instantly felt a change in her. She wasn't sure what it was, she just felt... better. More powerful than ever.

 **Raven: I never noticed this here before.**

As she spotted her fallen device, she approached it, but heard a scream from a young boy nearby. She looked up, and the boy was in plain sight, his eyes wide with fear. She approached him to help, but he immediately began backing away.

 **Raven: It's okay. I won't hurt you.**

But the boy had already started running away. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to protect him from whatever it was that he was scared of, but she remebered that she had to go back and tell Robin what she found, and tell him not to come here. She tried to reach him via their psychic link, and to her surprise, it worked. She was certain her telepathy didn't work interdimensionally before. She had gained abilities that she never knew she had!

 **Robin: Raven, you're needed back. Red X is up to no good.**

 **Raven: I'm coming Robin.**

Whatever. That boy was on his own. For some reason, she didn't care about helping him anymore. She quickly opened the portal back to her own world. She stepped through, smiling at her chance to take some of her frustrations out on a villain like Red X.

 **Author's Notes- Not much to say. Reviews are appreciated, and check out the full story, "What I've Always Wanted".**


End file.
